kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Abdul Alhazred
Abdul Alhazred is a mysterious, and dangerous man, and the former Vizier of the Land of the Green Isles. The mad Arab was once the minion of the evil wizard Mordack, and his good friend, and is a brother of the Society of the Black Cloak. He owned a black cloak that signified his membership in the Society. The mad Arab Abdul Alhazred is also known for writing the Necronomicon, an evil magic book greatly feared in Daventry. Background He came to the islands from a far away land, and immediately began impressing King Caliphim and Queen Allaria with his knowledge and persuaded the king and queen, who were in desperate need of an heir to the throne and were already nearing middle age, to let him handle the day-to-day duties of the kingdom while they tried to conceive a child. He became the Vizier and was put in charge of the day-to-day running of the kingdom, allowing him to fullfill Mordack and Shadrack's schemes. During that time, he used his genie Shamir Shamazel to steal each of the isle's Sacred Treasures, and then had the genie create rumors that each island was involved in the other's thefts. Alhazred, however, was largely thought of as suspicious by the islanders, and it was only with the trust of King Caliphim that he was able to retain his position. Within a few years, the king and queen produced a child, a daughter who they named Cassima. A beautiful, intelligent, and fair girl, the Green Islanders loved Cassima as if she was a member of their own family. Alhazred, seeing in Cassima his key to ruling the Green Isles, also took a liking to her. At some point his master, the wizard Mordack came to the Green Isles as a friend of the Vizer Alhazred, and had been introduced to Princess Cassima, and had expressed his wishes to marry her. When she refused, Mordack with Alhazred's help, kidnapped her and returned to his island castle. She was not to be seen for months afterward. This devastated King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, and according to the words of Alhazred, they became ill and died (though he had in fact murdered them), shortly before Cassima returned to the Green Isles after being rescued by King Graham of Daventry. Alhazred made plans to marry Cassima (and then murder her like he had done with her parents) but Alexander was able to stop the wedding. He discovered that the wedding was a ruse since the bride was actually Shamir transformed. Alexander though, took Shamir under his control and pursued Abdul to the peak of the tower where they had a fight. When all seemed lost, Cassima stabbed Abdul by behind and the fight was over. Abdul was later imprisoned in the castle, and justice decided Abdul's fate. Behind the scenes Abdul Alhazred and his book the Necronomicon were derived from H.P. Lovecraft stories. The mad Arab Abdul Alhazred was first mentioned in the King's Quest Companion years before the release of King's Quest 6, where it is mentioned that his magic book is feared in Daventry as a source of evil. While Alexander mentions his knowledge of the author of the Necronomicon, he never acknowledges this fact when he later learns the identity of the Vizier, Abdul Alhazred. In the game he seemed to be more a political dignitary in the society rather than having much magic proficiency. Though if he needed magic done he had his genie to do the work for him. Its unclear if he had the genie enchant the door to the Castle of the Crown's treasury, or if he did it himself. When he lost Shamir he seemed to have lost his powers and was limited to his sword skills. category:Characters category:KQ6 category:King's Quest Companion